


The more, the merrier

by BuffSagepls



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Jett acts like a teenager, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Sage is the mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffSagepls/pseuds/BuffSagepls
Summary: "Three people likes me." Everyone dropped their chopsticks to see the white-haired girl."What?""It's true. I don't know what to do.""Alcohol can help to clear your mind.""Sova!""No, no. He has a point.""You too Viper?" The healer sighet.
Relationships: Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT), Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Jett/Yoru (VALORANT), Minor Sova/Sage (VALORANT), Minor Viper/Killjoy (VALORANT), Yoru/Skye (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The more, the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Some people loves to see Jett with Phoenix, others with Skye. And recently they started seeing Yoru as a potential couple for her, what would happen if we put all of them together?

The little group was playing in Yoru's room, all of them sitting in the floor facing each other.

“So, Phoenix,” Raze was the one who asked the questions, but she wasn’t playing. “I dare you to tell us who you like.” She smiled maliciously.

“Alright, fam. But I thought it was obvious,” he leans on one knee and made a ridiculous interpretation, pretending to be a poet. “I have fallen in love with the beautiful damsel, known as Jett.” He blinked dramatically, making them laugh.

“Oh, I'm delighted of such a wonderful announcement, dear knight.” She followed him.

“You only need the dress, Joon-Hee.” Raze gave her a smile.

“In your dreams. Onto the next one!”

“Ok, next is... Skye!” The Aussie looked at them.

“What? Do I have to do the same thing?” She was playing with her braid.

“Yes, my dear huntress.”

“Ok...” Suddenly, Skye's cheeks turned red and she started regretting the idea of participate in that game.

“I... umm,” she scratched the back of her neck. 'Why did I signed up for this s**t', she thought. “I... I like Jett too...” Skye looked in other direction, trying to avoid their faces.

The whole room stayed in silence.

Jett didn’t know what to say, she likes Phoenix a lot since they met and the feeling that floats around them when they’re together were obvious. But Skye makes her feel something different, something... new. She founds the Australian girl cute, even if she was strong like Breach.

“Well,” Yoru winked to Jett. “If I’m the next one, I want to say that you’re very attractive, wind girl. Call me later.”

‘Damn it. Am I that hot?’ Jett thought. That was the first situation where she didn’t have a cocky joke to say. She needed to get out of that place, immediately.

“Ok... I did not expect that,” said Raze. “Now is your tur...where did she go?”

The three duelists and the initiator saw that Jett was gone, like the wind.

“Did we bother her? I knew we didn’t have to play this.” Skye made a worried face.

“Don’t worry,” Yoru stood up. “Maybe she needs some time alone.”

“Why?” Phoenix looked at him, confused.

“Isn’t it obvious? Three people just told her that they feel attracted for her, that’s too much, even for me.” He took his butterfly knife comb and brushed his hair.

“If you say so, pretty boy...” The British whispered that last sentence, but Yoru heard him anyway, but he ignored that.

“I’m going to take a walk with Omen and Reyna, see you guys around.” He left. Phoenix and Skye went to take a nap while Raze wanted to visit Breach.

...

In the main room of the HQ, which were the kitchen and the living room all together, were two couples.

Sage and Sova were making lunch, well, Sage was doing everything while Sova was playing with her, almost making the whole meal burns.

“Stop it! The lunch will be a mess!” She yelled at him, but the archer pouted, trying to make her fall for his cute face. “Ok, but stop playing!”

He smiled and kissed her, making the healer laugh.

“Can you stop over there? I can’t hear the movie!” An irritated Viper talked from the couch, where she was snuggled with Killjoy, who was doing everything but looking at the TV. “And you, pay attention! You told me you wanted to see my favourite movie!”

“I’m sorry honey, but Cypher had a problem and...”

“I don’t care, watch the movie or go away with that engineer.” She frowned; the German hugged her.

“Ok, ok, I’ll turn it off.” She left her phone on her side and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

A tired Jett let her body fell on the table, where Sova and Sage were.

“Jett? Are you feeling ok?” Sova touched her forehead, looking for signals of a fever, because she didn’t look good. He cared like a father.

“I’m ok, I’m just... confused...and also hungry.” She lifter her body of the table.

“I think you need this.” Sage gave her a giant bowl of spicy ramen, her favourite.

“Oh, thanks Sage!” Killjoy smelled that nice aroma from the couch and turned her head.

“Is that ramen?”

“Yes, do you guys want some?” She showed them two bowls.

“I’m not hungry but, I’ll go with you.” Viper stood up and followed the German. Sage gave them the bowls and some chopsticks.

They started eating in silence but Sova tried to start a conversation.

“So, Jett. Do you want to talk about that?” Jett looked at him, he gave her a little smile, telling her he will listen without judging.

“I have some love problems,” she started. “I thought Phoenix likes me but...”

“What happened?” Viper asked while taking a glass of water.

“Two members of the team also liked me.” Killjoy's chopsticks fell from her hands, Sage opened her eyes with surprise and Sova and Viper choked with their drinks. Jett looked at them with her cheeks red.

“Wow, I did not expect that,” Sage gently slaps the hunter's back. “But how did you know that?”

“We were playing and Raze asked them to tell the group who they liked and... well, that happened,” she covered her face, embarrassed. “I didn’t know what to do so I ran out of there!”

“Don’t worry, that feeling sooner or later will go away,” Viper turned to her. “Do you know how much time took this girl to notice that I’ve been flirting with her for a year?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, I thought we wouldn’t talk about that!” Killjoy looked at her.

“We were the opposite,” Jett saw that Sage and Sova were holding hands. “We tried to find a lot of ways to ask Brimstone if two agents could be together. But before that, we heard that these two were together without asking so... We made that step.” He kissed her hand.

“I don’t get it, what am I supposed to do?”

“Take your time to think, everyone can wait.” Killjoy smiled, trying to comfort her.

Jett nodded and continue finishing her bowl in silence, thinking what she can do to talk with those three.

Suddenly, she had an idea, she can say it was the most intelligent idea she had in years...

For others, the idea was the worst, but she will take that risk. The only problem was Sage, who will never allow her to do that.

She will put her plan on during night.

* * *

The radiant girl put her hood, trying to cover most of her face. The first part of her plan was a little risky, but she didn’t want to lose those friendships.

She managed to sneak into Sage and Sova’s bedroom, where the hunter was keeping one of his most powerful vodkas, all of them brought from Russia. Her plan was so damn stupid.

When she found it, she accidentally bumped into the light switch, illuminating the room.

“Shit!” She ran to hide in the bathroom, closing the door almost completely, but leaving a space to see when she can run away from there.

A tired Sage woke up with her hair being a mess, who knows why.

“Sova, did you just turn the light on?” She rubbed her eyes.

Jett covered her mouth, staying in silence, just to avoid getting caught.

“What? No...” He sat on the bed, trying to clear his vision, he saw Jett in the bathroom. She made him a sign to say nothing. “Wait!”

He stood up with a jump and ran to the other room.

“I’ll turn it off, keep sleeping babe.” He hide his nervous voice with that smile.

Sage didn’t say anything else, and she got back to sleep. The hunter made a sign to Jett to follow him outside the room.

“Thanks, Sova, I...” He stopped her.

“What were you doing in our room?” He saw that she was hiding something. “Is that my vodka?” He crossed his arms. “Jett...”

“I’m sorry! But I need this to gain some confidence,” She smiled nervously. “I will not drink the whole bottle, just one or two shots.”

“If Sage knows this, she will kill both of us,” He sighed. “Alright, but be careful. Now go before she wakes up.”

Jett nodded and she went to her room, preparing the second part of her plan.

* * *

Jett didn’t pay attention to Sova’s advice, instead of two shots, she took five. Even if the shots were small, she vision became blurry and she started seeing double, that drink hit her hard.

‘Dammit Sova, how you can you drink this without getting drunk?’ She thought, but she shakes her head, trying to focus on the next thing she will do.

She took her phone and texted those three, sending them the same message.

**_*Hey, I want to talk with you about today, come to my room in an hour*_ **

She sighed, was she doing the correct thing? She couldn’t think straight, her mind tells her to drink more, but she knew that could end bad.

Her eyes started closing, to stay awake, she took another shot, and another, and another...

She can't tell how much time passed since she started drinking again when someone opened the door.

“Jett! Stop!”

“What are you doing girl?” Yoru took the bottle of her hands, Jett laugh stupidly, she was everywhere but there, her mind was literally flying, and so was she.

“You guys finally arriveeeed.” The words were mixed in her head.

“Are you drunk? Oh my god.” Phoenix covered his face, sighing.

“Jett, why did you drink that? You don’t tolerate that s**t!” Skye put the bottle away from her.

“I needed some courage to talk to...HIP...you guys.” She looked tired, the three discussed something in private and they turned to Jett.

“Get some rest, we will talk when you feel better.” Yoru tried to make her get to the bed, but she avoided him.

“Hey pretty boy,” she laughed so loudly. “Come here, sit with me.”

“You are drunk baby; I can’t do that.” Jett pouted.

“He’s right,” Skye sat next to her. “Rest now.”

Jett nodded with a serious face; she knew that they wouldn’t hear her until the alcohol effects went away.

Yoru covered her with a blanket, and kissed her forehead.

“See you tomorrow, sleep tight.” The agents left the room and Jett tried to close her eyes. She was really tired, but for a reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about those three.

...

The next day, Jett's body felt like a big truck just passed and smashed her, especially onto her head.

She tried to hide that while entering the kitchen, where the whole team was having breakfast.

“Morning Jett.” Raze gave her a smile.

“Hi everyone.” She walked to the table, trying to put a smile, but something stopped her.

“Are you okay?” Reyna looked at her doubtful. She nodded, lying.

All of the sudden, her mind went blank and her hands began to tremble, while a furious urge to vomit rose from her throat. She covered her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. Sage and Sova followed, worried.

Jett entered her room and began to vomit into the toilet, the healer grabbed her hair so it wouldn’t stain. The white- haired girl found the situation very awkward, she doesn’t like people to see her in those conditions.

When Sova arrived, he saw the vodka bottle near Jett’s bed and he tried to hide it, but Sage saw it anyway.

“What’s that?” She took the bottle in her hands. “Sova, isn’t yours?”

Sova didn’t knew what to say, but Jett will get in trouble if he stays in silence.

“I... I can explain,” Jett stood up and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, walking to Sage. “I took that vodka without permission,” Sova turned his head to see her, with his eyes opened. “Is not his fault, It’s mine. I’m sorry.”

“Meeting room, now. You two.” Her face was serious.

Jett had never saw Sage like that, it looked like the whole situation was prejudicing her more than anyone. The hunter didn’t say a word and followed her.

...

“Jett,” Sage didn’t sound like she was joking around, she was very angry. “Why did you have that vodka in your power?”

She didn't respond. She was receiving a sermon like she was a teenager that disobeyed her parents to go out for a drink with her friends. And Sage's role was taking care of everyone, including the youngest agents of the protocol, who were Raze, Skye and her. She had a point, if the guys didn’t stop her, she may had continued drinking and, in the worst scenario, she would have ended in an overdose. She was regretting her actions.

“I’m sorry Sage,” she couldn’t see her in the eyes. “I took it because I wanted to gain some courage to talk with the guys, about what I told you early that day.” Sage, who was with her arms crossed, tried to meet her eyes.

“I know what I did and it will not happen again, I promise. Just, don’t blame it on Sova, he wanted to help me, but I didn’t hear his advice.”

“I’m glad you are ok, but don’t do this again. If you need someone to talk, here I am.” Sage smiled. “You can go.”

Jett left the room, but as soon as she left, she heard those two talking.

 _“Why did you let her drink that crap!?”_ It sounded like a shout.

_“Calm down Sage, she’s ok! And why do you take this to other level? She’s not your daughter or something!”_

_“That’s true, but you know what I think about drinking in here. I don’t even like that you drink before missions, and she’s young. Why taking that s**t when you have people around to talk your problems?”_

_“She needed it, but I warned her just to take one or two shots, not half of the bottle.”_

_“Wow, that really helps Sova, telling a young adult how to drink”_

Jett went away, she didn’t like hearing them fight because of her fault.

...

Later that night, Yoru, Phoenix, and Skye visited Jett.

"Jett, are you in trouble?" Skye sat down next to her, offering the radiant what looked like a snack. Phoenix and Yoru did the same.

"No, no, Sage was worried that something worse might happen to me," she accepted those fries. "We talked."

"I heard her arguing with Sova."

The white-haired girl didn’t response. Sage was angry with Sova because of her fault.

“Let’s...not talk about that, okay? I think we have others things to discuss.”

“So, about your actions last night, I guess.” Phoenix saw her in the eyes, trying to gain some information, but Jett avoided him.

“Yes,” She inhaled. “I’m sorry that I contacted you guys being...drunk.” She gave them an awkward smile. “I know that I have to talk about my feeling, while I’m conscious.”

“Well.” Yoru made a sign to Jett, asking her if she could sit in the couch next to the bed. She went to the couch, confused, before she realized what were they doing.

The two duelists and the initiator were standing in front of her, all of them with a little gift in hand; Yoru had a knife for Jett’s collection, Skye made her a heart in wood, like her talismans, and Phoenix brought chocolates and flowers.

“Guys, what are you doing?” She giggles.

“We don't want to rush you, but we really like an answer about last night.” Skye and the guys were being honest, like they have never been in their lives.

“Do you like one of us? Don’t worry for the others, we will accept the decision.”

Jett opened her eyes, that was a difficult question. She didn’t want to lose her friendship with the others if she chose one of them. But, how can she do that? Phoenix was a hot guy that made her fall for his smile, Yoru was attractive with a mysterious past behind him and Skye was like a new place, wild and ready to be discovered. She had never had a girlfriend, that was the opportunity to try something new. She hesitate before saying something, the three suitors understood that she needed time to think so they decided to leave her to think without pressure.

“Wait!” They turned around.

The radiant took a deep breath and said...

“I want you three.” She stood up and took Phoenix by the hair, kissing him. Then she proceed to do the same with Skye, pulling her T-shirt. And Yoru grabbed her from the waist, making her understand, that decision was the best.

They surrounded her, kissing every inch of her body. Yoru closed the door while Phoenix and Skye undressed the other, with Jett between them.

Jett kissed the British again and Skye looked at Yoru with her eyebrows raised, laughing.

“I think they don’t need us here.”

"You know, I always liked strong girls." He surprised Skye with a long and deep kiss, like the one Jett gave them moments ago.

They were like that for a while, Skye kissed Jett, then Phoenix and Yoru; Jett did the same but Yoru and Phoenix didn’t want to kiss the other, making the girls laugh.

That was the best night of their lives, they spent hours with their loved ones, knowing that their feelings were mutual. Jett understood that she have to talk about her feelings instead of hiding them.

About that arguing that Sova and Sage had, luckily it was fleeting. They didn’t like to be angry with each other.

Jett took Sage’s advice and anytime she needs to talk with someone, she visits her, who is glad to help her with the problems.

Maybe this experience will help Jett to understand that hiding your feelings is not the best choice, you will always have someone to talk with.


End file.
